


Accidental Crafting Circle

by ziazippy5379



Series: Family Bonding at The Library [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family, arts and crafts, crafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Crafts have always been important to Cassandra and somehow she ended up with the best crafting circle she could have ever asked for.





	Accidental Crafting Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, the last fic wasn't the last before the shipathon. This one definitely is.
> 
> I needed a fluffy team bonding over the last few days so I wrote the one I had in mind. I also just decided to make a series of these. One for each character. So that should happen over the next while.

Cassandra was only allowed to do arts and crafts when it was done in school or part of a science project. She loved them and wanted to do more but she had to focus on her academics. She found them relaxing and a great way to make gifts for the few people she had to give them to. Even though her parents didn’t approve they still used the coasters and bookmarks that she made, and her grandparents thought they were very sweet.

After her tumor was found she had a lot more freedom to make things. Academics were practically taken from her and she was at a loss. That was until one day the activity cart came to her hospital room and she found a friendship bracelet kit. She learned to make them and from there, her love of crafts could not be stopped. She learned to knit, crochet, cross stitch, and so many more. Sometimes she felt that they were the only thing that kept her sane (other than science, of course).

Her crafts were also one of the only ways that she was able to interact with others. There was a local knitting circle that she was able to go to once or twice a month. They didn’t know about her tumor, so she was able to just be Cassandra there. Though it was called a knitting circle they did pretty much everything. The people there are the ones that truly let Cassandra explore all the different crafts that she could have wanted.

At the Library she made sure she kept time to craft. The stress of working there made her need to do her crafts to relax. Plus, she now had five new people to make stuff for. In addition to what she made for various shelters and kids in hospitals. She had even found the perfect room in the Library. There were tables with chairs that could be sat in for hours before becoming uncomfortable. There were also big comfy armchairs and a sofa that was perfect for handicrafts. After she had used the room a few times a TV and sound system appeared, so she could watch something or listen to audiobooks while working.

But even though she had an amazing workspace, the time to make, and none of the money worries she missed being able to work alongside others. When she got stuck on a project now she had to figure it out herself or hope someone online could help even though they couldn’t really see the project.

The first person who found her working there was Eve. Cassandra was knitting while having a Disney marathon after a difficult mission. Eve asked if it was okay for her to use the room for her projects and the answer was a definite yes. That time she just watched the movies with Cassandra. The next time Cassandra went there she found Eve embroidering. Apparently, Eve learned from an uncle growing up and was looking for a reason to pick it back up and stress relief was the perfect one.

Jacob was the next person to join them. He came in one day to find them working on their respective crafts and just chatting. He left the room and came back ten minutes later with a box a calligraphy supplies and joined them. There were no questions asked from either side, but he soon became a staple on the craft room.

With both of them coming to the craft room Cassandra began to feel more like she did at her knitting circle. They were already her friends but this lets her become closer to them in a way that she understood.

One day in the Annex Ezekiel could not be still. The current mission was at the stage where they needed translations and Jacob was busy working on them. Ezekiel was pacing around and distracting everyone. Eventually, Cassandra couldn’t stand it anymore and dragged him off to the craft room. There she started him with making friendship bracelets. As it was for her the bracelets became a gateway to many more crafts over time. Ezekiel soon became as much of a part of the craft room as Cassandra.

No one is quite sure how Flynn found the room or why he chose it. They just came in one day and found a table completely covered in sewing materials including a sewing machine. They at first could not figure out who it belonged to until Flynn came running in with a large bag full of fabric. After he realized that the Library had made the room for Cassandra he made to move everything and only stopped when she told him that it was completely fine with her. Absolutely none of them can tell what he is making until it is done. Not even when it is something simple like a pillow.

That last to join the craft room was Jenkins. Cassandra had invited him whenever they had gone as a group, but he had always turned her and the group down. Then once he came to find one of them and had seen the weaving loom set up to one side. After inquiries were made and it turned out to belong to no one Jenkins sat there and began to weave.

It is not common to find all six of the Library’s residents in the craft room at any given time. But Cassandra makes sure that at least once a month they all get together there. Sometimes they watch movies and other times they help each other work out problems with their projects. Yet other times it is a place that they work out problems that have been going on in the Library. Something about working there as a group makes them easier to work out. But for Cassandra doing something that meant so much to her for so long with her family is the most important part.

Now rarely are gifts given or received are store-bought (unless its materials).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback you may have. Any spelling and grammar errors would be great to hear about. I am still learning and want to do better.
> 
> Now I need to go actually write the shipathon stuff.
> 
> (If you want you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
